


Outfit Switching

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Children, Clothing swap, Crossdressing, Demons, Demons & Fairies, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fairies, Family Drama, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Is it though? I'm not sure, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Solara and Diskdrive can't stop switching outfits no matter what their parents do.





	

 

"They did it again."

 

Thornstriker stopped sipping her warmed mulled wine to look at Soundwave.  "Who did what again?"

 

"Our children."

 

Thornstriker didn't even need to ask.  She simply followed the other woman's line of sight towards the balcony.

 

Sure enough, there they were.  Soundwave's adorable Diskdrive and Thornstriker's loveable Solara were saying hello to the other guests while holding each other hands.

 

And also having switched their outfits.  Again.

 

"I thought you said this dress was hard to get out of."

 

"I did.  It took me half an hour to get it all set on her with all the ties and all."

 

"And they managed to do it in... oh, maybe then minutes?"

 

Thornstriker sighed.  She had been trying to get Solara to wear these nice dresses for the balls, even letting her wear more boyish stuff at home in hopes of trying to negotiate better with her daughter, but alas it was not to be.  Her daughter just seemed to slip out of these dresses and do her own thing.  At least she wasn't running around in her underwear anymore.

 

"I must admit, I am quite surprised at their stubbornness and resourcefulness to escape our sights and find someplace to change so quickly."

 

Thornstriker took another sip of her wine as she nodded.

 

"It must be from their fathers.  That's the only explanation for it."

 

She nearly spilled her wine.  "I don't think you should say that around Bloodshed."

 

"What shouldn't be said around my son?"

 

Both women turned to the sight of Bombrush carrying two glasses of strong wine in his hands.  He looked the same as usual except for the tired look in his eyes.

 

"You finally got away from Matron Delve-In and her daughters?" Soundwave asked coyly.

 

"She's a fine woman, my dear Soundwave, but there's only so many times we can keep the same conversation going around in circles back to having my son and her granddaughters having a little 'playdate'," he shook his head and gave his wife one of the glasses, "Speaking of which, is that Diskdrive over there with our sweet Solara?"

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"And... Oh, it seems as though they've switched outfits again."

 

"Bombrush," Soundwave turned to look at him, "If I find out that you're an accomplice to this one..."

 

"I'm not, I'm not!" Bombrush handed off one of the wines to his wife while he took a sip from his own, "I've learned my lesson after that one time at the Spring Gala.  And besides, I've been surrounded by Matron Delve-In's daughters all night. I wouldn’t have had time to plan this."

 

"Hmm." Soundwave sipped at her glass as she watched her son and Thornstriker's daughter bid farewell to a couple to start walking to the food table.

 

Thornstriker passed off her empty wine glass to a passing servant.  It was a bit bothersome to see all the hard work she had put into making her daughter beautiful go to waste, but it was nice to see Solara enjoying one of these parties.  And Diskdrive looked nice in the dress too.  Still, it annoyed her as to how they had managed to pull this switch off so quickly by themselves.  There was no way they could-

 

It suddenly dawned on her that it had been some time since she had last seen her husband.  She was used to only seeing him in passing here and there at these events due to his job, but tonight... He had been surprisingly absent when their daughter managed to get out of her complicated dress and put it on Diskdrive in a relatively short time.

 

Her eyes narrowed when she finally found Bloodshed, his uniform spotless as he moved to the food table to check on the children.

 

Thornstriker's gaze did not go unnoticed by the other two.

 

"Well, that answers my question," Soundwave finished her wine.

 

Bombrush chuckled, taking another sip of his own wine before he noticed the tiny fairy noble lady go through the crowd towards the food table like it was nothing.  "Uh oh, I think someone's in trouble~"

 

Soundwave sighed as she watched the tiny woman finally corner her husband at the food table.  Thornstriker wasn't one to get mad, but it was clear from here that she was not happy about her husband going against her wishes and undoing the dress that she was had worked so hard on to get on their daughter.

 

She took another wine off a servant's tray as she watched Thornstriker and Bloodshed talking, the poor woman starting to become hysterical as Bloodshed desperately tried to console his wife.  She almost felt sorry for him.  Soundwave knew the man was wrapped around his daughter's little finger and had probably been guilt tripped into helping her get out of it despite what he had promised his wife.  Now that she thought of it, it was possible that Thornstriker only took so long because Solara made it difficult for her to get it on.  It probably didn't take that much to put it on at all.

 

Soundwave turned her gaze away from the couple to look at her son and Solara as they approached them, solemn looks on their faces.

 

Bombrush kneeled down to check them over. "Are you two okay?"

 

"...Mommy's upset," Solara let out softly.

 

Sighing, Bombrush pulled the two close to hug them as Bloodshed and Thornstriker quickly left the main hall to a more secluded area.  Probably more yelling would occur before they kissed and made up.

 

Soundwave blinked before she took a sip of her new glass of wine.  Perhaps this whole thing had gone on long enough.  Solara wasn't going to grow out of this and it was clear that trying to force her to keep wearing dresses would only make her or her parent's miserable whether she acted out or not.

 

After tonight though.  Not after this whole mess.  Soundwave would speak with Thornstriker and Bloodshed about this eventually.

 

Who knows?  Maybe Thornstriker might be better off helping her dress her son in these dresses.  She had good taste and she knew some very good fairy seamstresses.

 

It's not like she was an expert.  She had nothing but boys, so she couldn't figure out what sort of dresses she could help Diskdrive find to wear.

 

Hopefully this way, both of their children would be happier.

 

END


End file.
